One Clue Over the Cuckoo's Nest
by Swisssmarie
Summary: Bob is back. But this ime he's not going towards his usual target, Bart, but a new one. One that diserves this homocidal maniacs terrible attempt of murder. Will he succeed for once? Or will, once again, fail?
1. A Flashback and an Escape

One Clue Over the Cuckoo's Nest

Bob is back, and this time he's not just going for his usual target, Bart, but a new one. One that deserves this homicidal maniacs terrible attempt for murder. No it's not who you think it is, but it's a variety of people. Or is it? But the clue's all lead up to two specific people. One we know and love, and another that was always the master mind behind the one we know and love. Will Bob succeed in his usual attempts, or will the mystery be unraveled in "One Clue Over the Cuckoo's Nest"?

* * *

**A Flashback and An Escape**

This begins at a flashback from the last attempt of murder _Funeral for a Fiend. _

_Hello Simpsons!_

_And Wes Doobner's Family Style Rib Huts is actually an anagram!  
Yes, welcome to Sideshow Bob's Family Style Return!  
AHH! Sideshow Bob!_

_This time I've made no mistakes.  
Actually you've made one._

_My persecution at the hands of this. young. boy.  
Young! I'm the oldest kid in my class, by like two years!_

_Bob, it's me Bart. I never meant for you to die I just wanted you to go to jail and get beat up a lot.  
Now everyone wishes I was dead.  
Well, let's give the people what they want!  
AHH! Sideshow Bob!_

_You didn't count on one thing Bob...  
What's that?  
You stink like my butt!_

* * *

The first scene starts out in Shelbyville Jail. On this day it is a horrible, cold, rainy day. We see that Bob, also known as "Sideshow Bob" has had a rough year. During that time, he has been deep in thought, rarely eating, rarely sleeping. In just one year, his palm tree shaped hair has grown longer. His flushed yellow skin, is now white, and his eyes are lower than the lowest hanging clouds.

* * *

As the rain was falling, hard, Bob was trying to see the Power Plant in Springfield. All he wanted right now was revenge. Revenge on the one who had imprisoned him...again. At a point he would end up going insane, if he hasn't already. 

Right now he was devising a plan. A plan that consisted of many people as victims. Innocent people that were sure to get hurt. This plan he thought was genious.

"Why couldn't I have thought of this plan five years ago?" he said while writing. This time he could not fail.

"I'm just sorry for the people who have to perish because of the little Simpsons. But in the end it will be worth it." he added maniacly. He knew the only way out this time was to escape. And right then he new the perfect way. The next day he would make his escape.

* * *

"Okay at visiting hours I'll make sure everyone is gone, and then I'll escape." he muttered.

* * *

At visiting hours, he checked once then twice, and everyone seemed to be gone. He grabbed his chizler, that he got three years ago before he was put in jail. He headed over to his window and started cutting the bars.

"_Thank Goodness my jail cell is the only one with the window. But I can't see why." _he thought to himself. He started chizling pretending that the bars were Bart and Lisa.   
"Oh! Bart makes me so mad. Why couldn't I have killed him already! And Lisa, oh Lisa, she thinks she's so smart. By foiling me once! We'll see which ones smarter! Once I get my hands on them, I'm going to kill them!" he mumbled a bit to loud.

"Hey you! What are you doing?" asked one of the fat guards.

"Oh nothing. Just admiring the bars..." Bob replied.

"Oh ok, just don't admire them too much, you might end up escaping." the fat guard said while eating his doughnuts.

* * *

Bob was about to cut the last bit he needed to, when all the people were ending there visiting. He finally cut it, shattered the window, climbed through and started running. He ran like he had never runned before. But the problem was, he had set off the alarm. The dogs were barking, people were shouting and running after him. All he could see was the wall, the wall that would give him freedom, the wall that would save his life. And at that moment, when one of the guards had released a dog,

"Thou shall eatith my shorts!" Sideshow Bob had escaped.

Phase one complete.

* * *

Reviews Please!!! If you liked that chapter, and you want more, I need a review. If you didn't like that chapter, it's only the beginning, there will be alot more excting moments.  
Next, is Bart's Birthday. A quick summary: We see that it is 2 years into the future, and Bart is turning 13. They think that Sideshow Bob's attempts are over, but they will soon be incredibly wrong. Also, Bob finds a place where he will begin phase 3. 


	2. Bart's Birthday

Thanks to Quick-n-Popular, I'm going on. And trust me, the story will get more exciting.

* * *

**Bart's Birthday**

* * *

A lot of things have changed in two years, but nothing that isn't surprising. 

Homer, has become more stupid. He has gained hair, and gained weight. But he's still the non-caring father he is.

Marge, has had a lot of things happen. She got a job, and then was fired. She almost divorced Homer again, because she thought he wasn't paying enough attention to her. Also Bart was amost expelled, because he blew up one side of the school.

Maggie, is just as cute as can be. She even won "Miss Baby Springfield".

Lisa, has been doing extremely well with everything like usual. Lisa has gotten taller, and her hair isn't as straight. She was offered to go to a private school in London but turned them down. She also won 100$ in a saxophone competition. The only bad thing is that Bart is still her brother.

Last but never the least, Bart. His spikey hair is a bit longer, and his blue shorts are now pants. Bart still pulls pranks, and he is still envied by many people in school. But yet he is becoming smarter in a way. His grades used to be straight "D's", but now he has two "C-'s". One in Math, and another in English. Also, it's April Fool's, which to him is the best day ever, and his birthday.

* * *

"Bart!" Homer yelled, while picking spider eggs out of Lisa's hair. 

"Ha! I still got it!"

"Bart! Why do you do this!?" Lisa screamed.

"What? It's what I do! Also, today is April Fool's, and you gotta prank on April Fool's!" Bart replied while whiping a tear out of his eye.

"Well, thanks a lot! Now I have to take another shower!"

"Bart, why can't you behave for once?" Marge added.

"Hey, it's not my fault you had to have had me on April Fool's."

"Homer talk to your son. Maybe he will listen to you."

"Bart, I want to tell you something..." Homer starts.

"Save it Homer, I know what you going to tell me." Bart cut him off.

* * *

Bart had never thought that it would ever come to this. He was turning thirteen for god sakes. In his mind, turning thirteen meant he could do anything. And he enjoyed that a lot.

* * *

"Marge go and get the mail. I want to see if my issue of 'Beer Crossing' is here." said Homer. 

"Homer can't you get it I'm a little busy making Bart's cake, and our dinner."

"Um, I'm a little busy too!" replied Homer

"Sitting on the couch eating chips, and watching American Idol, doesn't count!" yelled Marge

"Fine. Lisa, get the mail." shouted Homer.

"Why can't Bart get it?"

"It's his birthday! Now go!"

* * *

Lisa walked out into the still raining air. She got the mail, and noticed that there was a letter that seemed different from all the others. She walked into the living room, where Homer was sitting, and sat on the couch. 

"Hey dad? Do you know who this is from?" Lisa asked.

"Lisa can't you read? It's from Anonymous Stranger."

"Uhh... okay. Thanks anyway."

She was still wondering who it was from, so she waited until dinner to ask her mom.

* * *

"Kids, dinner!" Marge called. 

"Alright dinner!" Homer, Lisa and Bart said in unison.

Everyone sat down and started eating. Lisa thought it would be the right time to show them the letter.

"Hey guys. This letter came in the mail, and I didn't know who or where it was from." Lisa started.

"Let me open it. I'm the birthday boy." Bart said, and then grabbed the letter. He ripped it open and it said:

_Happy Birthday Bartholemew. I'm in town after a couple of years, and I want you and your family to join me in a wine party (and beer) . It __is located at 6859 Belleview Ave. in Capital City. Be there or be stupid. The date and time is April 5, 2008 at 6:00 sharp.  
I have also given you this key. Bring the key, or parish. The key is the ticket, and the winning "key". I'll see you there. Muhahahaha!_

"Uhh, that was a bit strange." Bart said sarcasticly.

"Are we really going to go?" Lisa asked.

"Well, we have to! There's going to be wine!!" Homer screamed with joy.

"Yes, but this place seems a bit suspiscious." Lisa added.

"Who cares! There's going to be beer!!"

* * *

Ding-Dong 

Marge walked over to the door. She opened it, and it was Flanders.

" Hidlio Neighborino, Happy birthday Bart!" Flanders exclaimed.

"Oh, hey Flanders." Bart replied.

Bart was still holding the key, when Ned noticed.

"Bart? Where you get that key, because I got one that's just like that."

Lisa ended up hearing so she walked over.

"What do you mean? Did you get a letter that said be somewhere at 6 sharp?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, that place is supposed to have a religion picnic party."

"Weird... on ours it said a wine party. Why would who ever it is have both families go?"

"I don't know, but anyway Happy Birthday Bart. See ya later alligater." and Flanders was gone.

* * *

The only one concerned about this was, Lisa. She knew people didn't just send you random letters asking you to do something. Though she knew no one else would listen. Not even her brother. But this might concern him, since it was directed towards him. She had an idea who it was from but she would have to wait until April 5.

* * *

Reviews please! Like I said that might not have been the best chapter. But it will get better.  
Next is 6859 Belleview Ave. The Simpson gang go to capital city. And will a lot of other known Springfieldians be there? Find out in the next chapter. 


End file.
